White Teletubby VS Rick Grimes
Description 2 apocolypse survivors armed to the teeth will take each other one on one! who will truly survive! Interlude Wiz: The apocolypse: a destruction of society, many things can cause this, lack of resources, a metior crashing and a common one in fiction: an infection that turns their victims into monsters. Boomstick: But with every apocolypse, theres always someone armed to the teeth, aiming to fight and survive, like these guys! Wiz: like White Tubby, The former guardian of the 4 Teletubbies Boomstick: and Rick Grimes, the scary badass from King County, Georgia. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick...' Wiz: ... and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. White Tubby Wiz: The White Teletubby, otherwise known as "Guardian" or "White Tubby", was tasked at a project called the mainland, in which he had to watch 4 Teletubbies from the Teletubby television show. who were actually experiments created to... well, experiment. Boomstick: Wait, he had to watch the Teletubbies EVERY DAY? Doesnt that get mind numbing, spending your entire life watching these 4? Wiz: overtime, White Tubby actually grew attached to the 4 Experiments Boomstick: WHAT?! how can you get attached to a bunch of drunk idiots who cant even say "Hi" right?! Wiz: Boomstick, respect their culture. Boomstick: CULTURE?! Wiz: But one day, the 4 Teletubbies ate an infected custurd, The biggest Teletubby: Tinky Winky, got infected first killing the other 3, so White Tubby had to journey across Teletubbyland, avoid Infected monsters, including the Teletubbies Tinky Winky killed Boomstick: While on his Adventure, he managed to get a Rusty Chainsaw, now... just because its rusty, dont underestimate it, with enough hits it could take down a giant robot called the announcer, it is very durable too it can withstand exploding projectiles from an infected teletubby Wiz: he also has several wide arrange of weapons in his aresenal, including a rocket propelled granade launcher, a variety machine guns, a knife, a katana, and a fireaxe, it is to note that white tubby has more experiance with close combat weapons that long range guns. Boomstick: But if things get dark he can pull out his Nightvision Camrea which has a zoom in feature and unlimited power, it's perfect for a sneak attack! However obviously its pretty useless in the day, but what he can do is able to dodge projectiles from Newborns, he is also incredibly acrobatic, being able to jump platform to platform up a steep cliff Wiz: But White Tubby is not perfect, he has the durability of the average human being, he can get killed by bullets and claws easily, Boomstick: But that does not mean that White Teletubby isnt going to go down without a fight! (Clip plays of The Announcer falling before White Teletubby) White Teletubby: Stay down Rick Grimes Wiz: Rick Grimes was a Deputy of the police force from Georgia, living with his family rather peacefully Boomstick: oh no, happy family on death battle, that never, EVER ends well. Wiz: yep, Zombie infection, Rick Grimes led a group of survivors, including his family Boomstick: But the emerging Zombie apocalypse managed to Tear apart Rick's family... literally in 2 ways, the first way what that his family is now literally dead, and the other way is that his wife slept with an insane person while he was in a coma. geez, that hurts man. Wiz: With his Son and Wife were killed, and Rick had to raise a kid that was possibly not even his, not to mention take care of the remaining survivors. Boomstick: But Atleast throughout his adventures though the death and truma, and some of that ol training from the police force, Rick managed to master a lot of weapons Wiz: his primary weapon is his six-inch barreled Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver, which is a pretty powerful gun when it comes to pistols Boomstick: He is also seen using an Assault Rifle and a Sniper Rifle, For close combat he is seen using a machete, a axe, and a knife, Though Rick is more known for his Long range than his Close range combat. Wiz: Rick has extraordinary aim that is seen as Superhuman, almost always hitting his target, and he has enough durability to survive losing his hand, which is a bigger feat than it seems, losing a limb without proper medical help can often lead to bleeding out and dying. Boomstick: but, like all of us, he does have weaknesses Wiz: Rick is over confident, the only reason he is not dead yet is because of plot armor, and he is not use to fighting one on one fights, and is not as good as using fists as weapons. Boomstick: But that Doesnt stop Rick from having the most badass lines ive ever seen! Rick Grimes: How you live, how you die, isn't up to me, I'm not your Governor Boomstick: Like that one for example. Death Battle Intro Wiz: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. 'Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEE!!!! Fight Rick is seen walking though the desert, a walker attack destroyed most of the food supply and Rick was tasked to look for food, he was just about to look somewhere else when his eyes laid on a bowl full of purple strange goop in front of a bunch of stone ruins. Rick gave a confused look and picked up the bowl, Rick Grimes: The hell is this... as Rick Grimes gave a closer look to the strange liquid, a gunshot caused him to drop it, Rick turned around to see a furry white creature pointing a pistol at him. White Teletubby: What are you? And why were you holding that custurd? Rick turned around, pulling out his trademark revolver Rick Grimes: Im just a guy that doesnt appreciate getting shot at. White Teletubby: If you don't want to get shot at you will come with me. Rick Grimes: Sorry weirdo, got a family to feed. FIGHT!! White Tubby fired his pistol, Rick grimes rolled out the way behind a pillar, White Tubby went and hid behind a wall for some cover of his own, the 2 opened fire on their guns, White Tubby brought out his granade launcher and fired at the pillar, destroying it and knocking Rick back several feet, White Tubby fired another granade, but Rick Rolled out of the way, he got up as the granade exploded, knocking him to his knee, Rick Grimes: This Floofball is More Dangerous Than I thought... White Tubby grunted in annoyance and brought out his Chainsaw and jumped over the wall, Rick pulled out his Machete and went to swing down at White Tubby, but White Tubby sliced The machete in half, Rick pulled out his machine gun and opened fire, White Tubby ran behind the wall, but not without getting shot in the arm, he grunted in pain and covered the wound, White Tubby Looked over it with his nightvision camrea, he saw Rick charging at him. Rick jumped over the wall carrying an axe, he swung at White tubby, but White tubby pulled out a katana and slicked the top of the axe off, White Tubby swung his sword, Rick dodged it and pulled out his revolver, he then shot the Teletubbies's knee, just as Rick was about to fire at his head, White Tubby sliced his chest, knocking him down, blood was dripping out of the wound and over rick's now torn shirt. White tubby limbed away, only to get shot though the chest, blood exploded all over his body, he looked behind him as his hands were shaking, he saw Rick, who had a Sniper rifle on him. he dropped the sniper rifle Rick Grimes: Say hi to Shane for me when you burn. Rick pulled out his revolver one last time and shot White Tubby though the head, Killing White tubby as his body Collapsed on the surface of the desert. Rick looked down at the body as he covered his wound. Rick Grimes: just when i thought i have seen it all... Results (2 screens were shown on each side, the left screen was a yellow infected tubby finding White tubby's hat, the other was rick cooking up White Tubby's Remains) Boomstick: oh come on! i almost thought he won! Wiz: While it is true that White tubby has better stamina than Rick, Rick exeeds him in every other category. Boomstick: Rick has better aim, and while White Tubby Could cut though most of his melee weapons, it wouldn't save him from any of Rick's guns Wiz: White tubby also had guns but Rick has been seen constantly dodging bullet fire before. Boomstick: not to mention the Rick has fought other armed humans before, while White Tubby has only fought infected Teletubbies, and most of them don't even use guns! Wiz: While White Tubby Does have more destructive weapons like the granade launcher, Rick has bigger range with his sniper rifle, Boomstick: wait Wiz, we almost forgot, What if White tubby ate a infected Custurd and became infected? Wiz: Well... the custurd seems to take 5 hours at minimum for its effect to kick in. and if White tubby was desperate enough to eat that, i doubt he would survive long enough for it to kick in Boomstick: Looks like its time for Tubby bye-bye Wiz: The Winner is Rick Grimes Category:YourWaterSkull101 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019